Crónicas de un heredero
by vainilla94
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si los hijos de Aragorn y Arwen sí hubieran podido elegir sobre su inmortalidad? ¿Y si Legolas y Gimli también hubieran tenido descendencia? ¿Y si estos hubieran perpetuado la amistad de sus progenitores? Esta es la vida Eldarion, hijo de Aragorn, Rey de Gondor; la vida de un heredero. Mejores amigos, ¿siempre? Siempre .
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

¨Curioso¨.

De entre todas las palabras habidas y por haber, esta es sin lugar a dudas la primera que pasa por mi mente nada más coger mi pluma.

Realmente, no sé muy bien qué es lo que me ha llevado hoy a este lugar, hacia mi escritorio en mi habitación personal; hoy, que precisamente se podría decir que tengo un día ¨libre¨, después de tres fastidiosas y largas semanas de rellenar actas y firmar formularios comerciales que ayer mismo fueron enviados al reino de Rohan.

Es un esplendoroso y soleado día de primavera; de mayo, para ser más exactos. Trece de mayo: mañana, mi hija, Ardhoniel, cumplirá 14 años; o, lo que es igual, seis añitos humanos. Aún hay gente que no se acostumbra al legado de mi madre, Arwen; ven antinatural que los herederos de Gondor gocemos de la plenitud de los elfos, y que podamos decidir si vivir para siempre como ellos o morir como el resto de mortales. Algunos elfos piensan que la mortalidad es un don; mientras que la mayoría de humanos darían lo que fuera por el secreto de la longevidad antinatural. Y yo, que he tenido en cada palma de mi mano una virtud u otra a elegir, varias veces me he preguntado: ¿cuál es mejor? ¿Es la bella gente la que se equivoca, o son los hombres? A mis ochenta y ocho años, he llegado a la conclusión de que el simple hecho de hacerse esta pregunta de un modo objetivo es una sandez: todo en esta vida es demasiado relativo como para querer abrirle la cabeza a los demás.

Yo, por mi parte, elegí la inmortalidad, aunque durante la mayor parte de mi joven vida hubiera creído tener claro que escogería el camino de la muerte, como bien hará mi madre al seguir a mi padre. Sin embargo, tuve que madurar un poco más, para entender en carne propia por qué ella tomó esa elección; y por qué yo, que siempre la he admirado y querido por encima de todas las cosas, podría algún día escoger el sendero opuesto.

Y esta es, supongo, la razón por la cual he decidido tomar esta mañana el tedioso y rutinario camino hacia mi escritorio de nuevo; sentarme frente a mi querido mueble de madera, sintiendo cómo la luz del sol penetra a través de la ventana entreabierta a mi derecha, oliendo con regusto el té que yo mismo me preparo todas las mañanas (una costumbre que, he de decir, he imitado de mi querida esposa), y, agarrando mi pluma blanca y hundiéndola en el tintero, me he dispuesto a dejar plasmada en palabras, sobre papel, mi vida, desde que tengo un vago recuerdo de ella.

Mi querida niña, Ardhoniel, la luz de mis ojos, aún eres muy joven, y sigues disfrutando de la felicidad pura e inagotable que solamente la infancia es capaz de proporcionarnos; pero algún día (y aunque me duela aceptarlo) mi princesita crecerá, y dejará paso a una bella joven que poco a poco se deberá ir enfrentando a todos los obstáculos que la vida le depara. Y no tardarás, hija mía, en descubrir que no eres una niña cualquiera: ver envejecer a tus amigos, a tus seres queridos, mientras que tú aún estás en la primavera de la vida es algo difícil por lo que solamente los miembros de esta familia tendremos que pasar. Elecciones difíciles se plantarán ante tus ojos, y tu cabeza hará amago de estallar más de una vez.

Y por eso, este libro irá para tí. No es mi deseo, ni mucho menos, que sigas los mismos pasos que tu padre ha seguido; solamente deseo (y espero) que estas viejas y roídas páginas te den alguna vez el coraje y la fuerza que necesitarás para continuar adelante; y así, comprenderás que no has estado nunca sola, y que nunca lo estarás.

Como ya dije anteriormente, ¨curioso¨ es la primera palabra que se me pasó por el cerebro al comenzar a escribir. Buscaba yo un adjetivo capaz de describir mis largos y a la vez cortos años vividos, y ese fue el primero que se me ocurrió. ¿Por qué? Porque supongo que mi biografía no ha sido muy normal que digamos, pero tampoco ha sido mala ni desagradable; no, al menos, la mayoría de las veces. Y, aunque no voy a negar que el dolor y la tristeza me han amparado en más de una ocasión, jamás me he arrepentido de sentir esas emociones, tan comunes y necesarias en la existencia de todo ser vivo como lo son la alegría o el gozo.

No diré que mi familia no haya sido muy normal: mis dos padres han sido mi sustento durante muchos años, y supongo que aún lo siguen siendo. Mi madre, en especial, ha sido siempre como mi columna vertebral. La mayoría de las personas erran al pensar que mi figura paterna ha sido la más cercana a mí, y de la que más he aprendido. No es que no ame a mi padre (ni mucho menos), pero, no sabría decir por qué, mi madre, la elfa Arwen, hija de lord Elrond, siempre ha sido mi brazo derecho. De mi padre he aprendido todas las lecciones necesarias para llegar a ser un gran Rey, cierto (aunque sé ahora que jamás lo igualaré); pero de mi progenitora he adquirido casi todos los conocimientos necesarios para defenderme ante la vida.

Curiosamente, mis hermanas siempre han sentido mucha más predilección por mi padre. Somos cuatro allegados, en total: Aylla, la inteligente y perspicaz (a veces, demasiado repelente); Heyren, la bruta y tozuda, amante de las armas y de los caballos, pero leal y servicial como nadie; y la pequeña Lienna, la niña mimada de la familia por excelencia. Y yo, el hermano mayor. Lamento decir que nunca hemos estado especialmente unidos, pero ciertamente los cuatro hemos sido siempre bastante independientes. Ahora que os veo a mis dos hijas jugar constantemente juntas, desearía haber compartido ese lazo fraternal con mis hermanas.

Nunca conocí a ninguno de mis abuelos, algo que, supongo, ha dejado una pequeña huella en el fondo de mi alma. Muchas veces he sentido que con mis dos padres no tenía suficiente apoyo para continuar caminando. Sin embargo, sí que he tenido muchos ¨tíos¨, o algo similar: los amigos de mis progenitores.

Todos conocen ya, supongo, la historia de la mítica Compañía del Anillo, así que tampoco me detendré mucho en ese aspecto. La casa de Rohan siempre ha estado muy ligada a la mía, desde que nací e incluso antes. Hasta puedo recordar bien haber conocido a dos curiosos personajes de la Comarca, que me visitaron cuando yo aún era muy pequeño: Merry y Pippin, los dos hobbits de la Compañía que aún nos asistían de vez en cuando, aunque hace ya mucho que no sé de ellos.

Sin embargo, si he de nombrar a dos personas que siempre han estado a mi lado, o, al menos, el máximo de tiempo del que han disponido, esas son un elfo y un enano muy queridos: Legolas y Gimli. Mejores amigos de mi padre, de ellos aprendí la verdadera fuerza de la amistad. Eran como hermanos, inseparables y leales los unos a los otros, a pesar de sus muchas diferencias.

A Gimli era algo más complicado verlo por aquí cerca, pues él vivía algo alejado de los confines de Gondor. Nuestro amado enano fue el segundo en tomar esposa, después de mi padre: una enana, de un nombre tan complicado de escribir que me veo imposibilitado de hacerlo, fue la afortunada. Una belleza exótica y un genio de mil demonios eran sus principales cualidades. Recuerdo que me daba tanto miedo acercarme a ella cuando era pequeño que más de una vez recibí una regañina por parte de mis padres. Él tuvo varios hijos, pero, sin lugar a dudas, es al primero de ellos al cual le deberé dedicar una gran dedicatoria en mis escritos: Kûllark. Aunque cuando creció se convirtió en un enano fuerte, osado en cuanto a cuestiones bélicas, temido por sus enemigos, gran cazador y minero de las profundidades, con una barba larga y rizada que le llegaba al suelo... una sonrisa irónica no puede escapar de mis labios al recordar a una persona completamente distinta: un niño algo delgaducho, un tanto patoso, no muy avispado, y sin un rastro de vello en su inmaculada cara; pero que para mí fue mi más inseparable compañero de juegos, de travesuras y de fidelidades que jamás he tenido.

Querida Ardhoniel, cuando pasen los años y compruebes que tus amigas crecen más rápido que tú, te lastimará comprobar cómo las personas podemos llegar a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, debido a ese temido enemigo llamado ¨pubertad¨ y a su (más de una vez) estúpida compañera, la adolescencia. Muchas personas creen madurar al pasar por esas etapas, cuando lo único que hacemos es volvernos un tanto imbéciles; por desgracia, hay algunos que creen haber alcanzado su mayor grado espiritual a los dieciséis años, y deciden quedarse en esa etapa por toda su vida, sin evolucionar más. No diré que ese fue el caso de mi fiel amigo, pero reconoceré que su brusco cambio, tan rápido para mí, fue algo de lo que nunca he sido capaz de recuperarme del todo.

Legolas fue el último del ¨clan¨ en casarse: al parecer, le costó mucho decidirse.

Niêmbelleth, una elfa bella, liviana, sutil y agradable como el fresco viento de primavera. Ella era todo lo contrario a la esposa de nuestro Gimli; aunque he de decir que con los años me he dado cuenta de que, por muy hermosa que la primera fuera y por muy terca que fuera la segunda, los sentidos de la inteligencia y de la fuerte voluntad fueron a parar a la más ¨desagradable¨ de las dos. Ya aprenderás (y espero que nunca aceptes) que el cerebro y el carácter siguen sin ser unas bonitas cualidades en las mujeres a ojos de los hombres.

Niêmbelleth y Legolas se conocían de muchos años atrás, y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque le costó mucho aceptarlo. Irónicamente, yo siempre me estuve preguntando cómo podría haber sido posible que una persona tardara tanto en declarársele a otra, sabiendo de sobra que el sentimiento era mutuo. Más me hubiera valido callar.

Ambos tuvieron una sola hija: Caladhiel. Ella nació tan solo un par de años después de que lo hiciera yo. Físicamente, era casi idéntica a su padre: rubia, con el rostro sereno y las cejas rectas, los ojos grandes y castaños (el color de ojos fue lo único que heredó por vía materna). Su nariz era recta, sus labios carnosos y de un color rojizo. Su piel era pálida, aunque sus mejillas siempre estaban algo sonrosadas. Y su sonrisa era, si no la más bonita, muy amplia, dejando entrever sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos.

Muchos no supieron si catalogarla como bella, o no; yo diré que siempre tuve una imagen de ella como una niña muy bonita. Pero el físico era algo casi secundario en Caladhiel: era inteligentísima, imaginativa, y muy sensible. El manejo de las armas nunca fue su punto fuerte, pero muy a menudo uno podía verla leyendo o estudiando, si no trepando a los árboles o haciendo el tonto (aunque estas últimas prácticas las fue perdiendo a medida que crecía). Fue durante toda su vida el ojito derecho de su _adar_ , que la adoraba y la mimaba sin dilaciones.

Explicar a grandes rasgos mi relación con Caladhiel es algo complicado, pues ha variado muchísimo a lo largo de los años. Sí que puedo decir que, cuando era muy, muy pequeño, siempre tuve una mejor amistad con Kûllark. Esto es también algo normal entre niños, llevarse mejor con otros de su mismo género. Solíamos pensar que todas las niñas eran crías estúpidas, cursis y lloricas; aunque no quisiéramos aceptar que Caladhiel nos atemorizaba en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que lo más sensato sería empezar por el principio, haré un paréntesis y comenzaré el relato por uno de los días más determinantes de mi vida; si bien, ahora lo recuerdo de una manera completamente distinta a como lo hacía por aquel entonces.

El día que me prometieron en matrimonio.

 _Yo tenía por entonces treinta y ocho años; catorce años humanos. Edad mala. Aún me puedo ver a mí mismo, de pie en el salón del trono: a un costado, todos los cortesanos de palacio; al otro, mi padre, bendiciendo la futura unión. Y, a mi frente, la muchacha más bella que en mi vida había conocido. Annirien, una joven, hija de un noble de Rohan. Mi padre pretendía así afianzar la relación entre nuestros dos reinos. Claramente, antes de mover ninguna pieza, me preguntó mi opinión personal. Yo, al ver al monumento que se me ofrecía en bandeja de plata, no pude ni quise negarme._

 _Aún recuerdo su piel pálida, pero tersa y brillante; sus ojos azules, claros y cristalinos. Su nariz chata; su cabello negro cayéndole por los hombros desnudos. Sus brillantes labios rebosantes de carmín. Su cuerpo perfecto de adolescente. Y, sobre todo, recuerdo vívidamente su mirada: una mirada seductora, traviesa, peligrosa, que provocaba que mis hormonas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo a una velocidad de vértigo, que un cosquilleo gustoso atravesara mi piel, y... bueno, un sinfín de sensaciones más, las cuales ya experimentarás y no será necesario así que algún día me mates por leer unas palabras tan embarazosas por parte de tu padre._

 _Su mirada podía atravesar muros, encender hogueras; por ese entonces, en mi inocente ignorancia, yo pensaba que esas miradas solamente estaban dirigidas a mí. Y a mí me gustaban: vaya que si me gustaban._

 _Yo, que siempre he sido un romántico un tanto empedernido, estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado: ni hoy en día sabría decir si llegué a estarlo o no, pues solamente he amado a una mujer dos veces, y las dos de una manera completamente distinta. Tampoco sabría decir si ella llegó a amarme; me gusta creer que sí. Pero sí que existía entre nosotros una atracción muy fuerte, un deseo tan pasional pero a la vez tan fantástico como solamente los adolescentes pueden sentir. Nos gustaba fingir que lo nuestro era un amor prohibido, que nadie podía vernos ni saber de lo nuestro, aunque realmente existía un documento que alababa nuestra unión matrimonial en un período de tres años, antes de que ella perdiera la flor de la juventud. Una vez casado, yo elegiría el camino de la mortalidad._

 _Pero nosotros no podíamos esperar tanto tiempo._

 _Mi sabia madre, que siempre se preocupó de mí, se opuso desde un principio a nuestro precipitado casamiento. Cómo podría yo, un niño, casarme a una edad tan temprana, y además, pagar mi preciada mortalidad para ello... Yo la miraba como a una loca cuando hablaba de ese tema. Creo que esa fue la primera y última vez que no le hice caso._

 _Mi aspecto físico no distaba mucho del actual: pelo castaño recortado a la altura de los hombros, ojos color miel, sonrisa divertida, rostro infantilón e imberbe, altura prominente... Tampoco mi personalidad ha variado mucho a lo largo de los años. Por eso, al echar la mirada atrás y ver de nuevo a ese niño soñador y lleno de ilusiones ante su juventud, no veo exactamente a un extraño._

 _Mi padre terminó de pronunciar esas pragmáticas palabras que deberían de servir para casarnos dentro de no mucho tiempo, pero a mí lo único que me importaba era estar con mi musa todo el tiempo del que dispusiera, sin importarme ni el futuro ni las formalidades._

 _Apreté las manos de Annirien más fuertemente entre las mías, mientras escuchaba el lejano y sordo sonido de los aplausos de fondo. Sería una buena noticia para el reino el saber que su Príncipe iba a casarse con una bella dama, sin duda. Ese tipo de distracciones populistas siempre han importado más que otros temas más importantes._

 _Cuando el ambiente de la sala comenzó a relajarse un poco, agarré a mi amada suavemente de un brazo, y la arrastré tras de mí a un lugar alejado de todo aquel barullo._

 _Una vez hubimos atravesado todo el gentío, salimos al exterior, donde el sol resplandecía débilmente sobre nuestras cabezas. Era un mes de noviembre algo más frío de lo habitual._

 _Desde aquella enorme explanada, uno podía admirar con total plenitud la ciudadela blanca de Minas Tirith, así como las tierras que pertenecían a mi linaje en toda su gloria. Ante esa eminente perspectiva y con mi bella muchacha en brazos, yo me sentía entonces el Rey de la Tierra Media; percibía el vibrar del mundo bajo mis pies._

 _-Ven - le dije, sonriente, a Annirien, llevándola a un lugar resguardado junto al muro de palacio._

 _Una vez alejados de posibles (e invisibles) miradas indiscretas, ambos nos besamos como ya llevábamos tiempo haciendo. La pasión desaforada que nos brindaban nuestros cuerpos nos quitaban la respiración e incluso parte de nuestras fuerzas. Podía sentir cómo mi cabeza daba vueltas más de una vez, pero sentir sus labios y su húmedo aliento sobre los míos me bastaba para vivir._

 _Para cuando nos separamos, nuestras mejillas ardían contra el frío viento de la mañana._

 _-Me siento incómoda - me dijo ella, con su voz de campanilla. -Preferiría estar en un lugar más cálido._

 _-Claro que sí. Ven._

 _Correteando calle abajo, y sin soltarnos las manos, nos dirigimos a uno de mis lugares favoritos de toda la ciudad. Era una especie de palomar circular edificado entre dos muros y techado, de manera que quedaba aislado de cualquier intemperie climática; fue derruido hace ya algunos años por su poca utilidad. Allí solíamos pasar el rato mis amigos y yo cuando éramos jóvenes; y no se me ocurrió pensar que ese día, alguien aparte de mí podría haber ido a buscar refugio a ese lugar._

 _Para cuando Annirien y yo hubimos puesto un pie allá, sus manos atraparon mi túnica color gris y me atrajeron hacia sus deseosos labios de nuevo. Tan aislados estábamos en nuestra burbuja, que tuvo que pasar un rato hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos._

 _-Pero ¿qué...? - exclamó ella, con un gritito avergonzado, alejándose de mí bruscamente. Yo me dí la vuelta con rapidez. Dos figuras femeninas estaban sentadas en las escaleras que estaban adheridas a uno de los muros._

 _-¿Las conoces? - me preguntó Annirien, claramente enfadada._

 _-Yo... - intenté excusarme, sin apartar la mirada de mis dos amigas._

 _-Olvídalo - me cortó ella, alejándose calle arriba, roja como un tomate. No intenté detenerla, pues mi atención estaba fijada en otra cosa._

 _Y es que, al lado de la joven Kiaram, estaba sentada mi mejor amiga. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y en sus mejillas aún quedaban restos húmedos de lágrimas recientes. Su mirada denotaba un dolor tan angustioso, tan triste, tan desolador, que sentí como si mil cuchillos atravesaran mi alma de mitad a mitad. Jamás olvidaré esa sensación. Jamás olvidaré esa culpabilidad, aunque aún no entendía qué era lo que había hecho mal._

 _-Cal... - comencé a decir, dando un tembloroso paso hacia delante; pero ella fue más rápida. Girando su rostro hacia otro lado, se levantó rápidamente de las escalerillas y salió corriendo calle abajo. No me dio tiempo a explicarme._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté a Kiaram._

 _-¿De veras, Eldarion? - me preguntó, a modo de respuesta. -¿De entre todos los sitios de esta ciudad, has tenido que venir a este?_

 _-Pero ¿qué acaba de pasar? No lo entiendo._

 _-Eldarion, tú sólo... déjala en paz. Por favor. (...) Y dile a tu novia que tenga más tacto._

 _Y, acto seguido, me dejó ella también._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 _El joven hacía ya que había dejado las blancas murallas de la ciudad atrás. El claro cielo azul de principios de verano comenzaba ya a anaranjarse por el Oeste, mientras el resplandeciente sol recortado contra el horizonte dejaba un calor más que agradable en el ambiente. Una suave y seca brisa levantaba el cabello castaño del muchacho, así como su blanca camisa, que le llegaba casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Sus suaves dedos iban acariciando, despreocupados, las altas hierbas que lo acompañaban en su camino. Él se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, aunque ningún pensamiento concreto ocupara su mente en esos momentos. Simplemente, disfrutaba de la sensación del sol acariciando su rostro, y de la leve fragancia a tomillo que impregnaba sus fosas nasales. Esa atmósfera cálida que lo envolvía, que para muchas otras personas podría resultar desagradable e incluso agobiante teniendo en cuenta las alturas del año, a él le proporcionaba una vitalidad y una fuerza que simplemente aumentaban sus ganas de vivir. Quería vivir, todos los años que pudiera, para seguir sintiendo esa increíble sensación que acompañaba a su alma desde hacía ya un tiempo._

 _Después de una larga caminata, el joven pudo ver a lo lejos el comienzo de un bosque de altos y verdes árboles, de frondosas ramas y gruesos troncos. El calor comenzaba a esfumarse, pero él simplemente dejó atrás el camino de tierra árida que había estado siguiendo y se internó en la maleza, apresurando el paso inconscientemente._

 _El sol ya casi había desaparecido del todo. Las cigarras fueron dejando paso a los grillos. Las luciérnagas comenzaron a encender sus luces. Una parte del bosque estaba ya durmiendo, pero otra acababa de despertar._

 _Un estrecho y claro reguerillo de agua se deslizaba a través de su surco al lado izquierdo de Eldarion, hipnotizándolo con su sonido. Siempre había amado el ruido del agua al manar, pero sus sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca en ese momento, y hasta el más pequeño detalle podía provocar que su espíritu creciera hasta límites insospechados._

 _Sin saber por qué, echó a correr bosque a través. Conocía el camino de memoria, pues llevaba yendo a ese lugar desde que tenía recuerdo. Acariciando la corteza de los árboles con su mano derecha, y sin apartar la mirada del arroyo, llegó al fin a ese pequeño claro que lo había visto prácticamente crecer. El riachuelo iba a parar a un estanque, cuya agua provenía a su vez de una pequeña cascada que caía por entre las rocas de una inexpugnable gruta. La hierba allí era más fresca que en cualquier otro lugar, y el aire más puro. Parecía que nadie podría atreverse a violar la tranquilidad de ese lugar. Eldarion se preguntó a sí mismo cómo podría haber sido tan imbécil como para haber desprestigiado ese sitio durante tantos años pasados. La ilusión y la energía de la infancia volvían en ese momento a su espíritu, aunque de una forma completamente renovada._

 _El joven dejó sus pensamientos de lado al sentir unas manos posadas sobre sus brazos a sus espaldas:_

 _-Llegas tarde._

 _El Príncipe rió para sí, agarrando a su vez esas mismas manos entre las suyas propias. - Mira quién fue a hablar._

 _Dándose la vuelta con rapidez, Eldarion volvió a toparse con aquellos bellos ojos que le quitaban la respiración desde la altura del estómago. Una sonrisa involuntaria brillaba en su boca._

 _Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, unos tiernos y suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, haciéndole imposible hablar._

 _Él rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su acompañante, la luz de su nuevo mundo, mientras ahondaba aún más el beso. Las manos de ella subieron hacia su cabeza, acariciándole la cabellera castaña con la palma de sus manos. El joven no quería despegarse de su boca nunca. Su aliento se había convertido en su oxígeno vital._

 _-Cómo he estado tan ciego... - susurró él, entre beso y beso, entre bocanada y bocanada._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices exactamente? -le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa divertida._

 _-Por ti... - murmuró él, acariciando su cuello a través de su pelo. -Por este lugar. Por el mundo en general. Se me había olvidado lo grandioso y bello que es el mundo._

 _-Qué poético estás - rió ella, dándole un leve golpe en el pecho._

 _-¡No te rías de mí! - le espetó él, elevándola en el aire por la cintura.- Tengo razones para estar feliz._

 _-¡Ay, para! - exclamó la otra, riendo a carcajadas.-Déjame en el suelo._

 _-Mi padre me ha dado hoy el visto bueno - susurró Eldarion, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. -Ya mismo estaremos casados._

 _-Corres mucho. No creo que tu padre haya accedido tan alegremente._

 _-¿¡Por qué no iba a hacerlo!? Está encantado con lo nuestro. Todo el mundo lo está._

 _-Eldarion... - le sonrió ella, acariciando su mejilla con lentitud. -No hace falta ir tan deprisa. Somos jóvenes. Yo te amo igual._

 _-¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Quiero vivir contigo. Quiero despertarme todos los días bajo la luz de tu sonrisa. Quiero aferrarme a tu cabello cuando me sienta solo. Quiero bailar contigo bajo la luz de la luna. Quiero que te metas conmigo de esa manera tan borde cuando solamente quieres decirme que me adoras._

 _-Qué payaso eres._

 _-Quiero tener hijos contigo._

 _-¡Eldarion! - exclamó ella, poniéndose algo roja._

 _-¿Qué? Alguna vez tendremos que hablar de ello._

 _-Pero ¿qué te ocurre esta noche? - le preguntó su amada, que siempre había tenido los pies más próximos a la tierra que él._

 _-Me ocurre que estoy increíblemente enamorado de ti. Te quiero con toda mi vida. Siempre te he querido._

 _-Yo también te he querido siempre. Y siempre te querré. No hace falta que vayamos tan rápido, Eldarion. Tenemos toda nuestra vida - le aseguró ella, tomándolo de las manos con ternura y amor._

 _-Sí... toda nuestra vida. Quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado. Ya había olvidado lo que era ver el mundo a través de tus ojos. Todo parece más bello, más mágico._

 _-Creo que definitivamente has perdido el juicio -rió la otra, abrazándolo muy fuertemente._

 _-No te lo negaría. - Eldarion agachó su cabeza levemente, hasta dejar su nariz a dos escasos centímetros de la de su querida amante. -¿Y tú?_

 _-Yo ya la perdí hace tiempo._

 _-Entonces, ¿de qué hay que preocuparse?_

 _-De nada, supongo - respondió ella, acortando del todo la distancia que existía entre sus labios, sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del mundo. -Sólo me convendría recordar que uno de los dos ha de preocuparse por mantener un mínimo nivel de_ cordur _a._

 _-No te preocupes, lo intentaré mantener por ambos._

 _-De veras que no tienes remedio._

Sería difícil de estipular cuál es mi primera alusión nítida, pero supongo que mis memorias más antiguas provienen de mi octavo año de vida; aproximadamente, tendría unos tres añitos humanos. Recuerdo que mi hermana Aylla apenas era un bebé recién nacido por entonces, y que todos los cuidados y mimos de mi querida madre recaían sobre ella. Supongo que aquel pequeño sentimiento de celos ha contextualizado bastante mi relación con ella a partir de entonces.

Desde el mismo momento en que nací, todo el mundo supo cómo iba a ser mi personalidad de ahí en adelante: un chiquillo tímido e introvertido, pero un gran bufón con aquellas personas de confianza. Las formalidades y las normas nunca han sido lo mío, si bien también es cierto que nunca he sido un rebelde sin causa. Simplemente, he desarrollado un agudo y simple sentido del humor que me ha ayudado a sobrellevar situaciones un tanto complicadas e incómodas.

Por aquel entonces solía ser un niño curioso, dormilón, y, sobre todo, más tranquilo de lo que he vuelto a ser nunca en mi vida. Era también un gran glotón, y tenía más que practicada la cara de buenecito para cuando mis padres me llevaban a pasear por los mercados de la ciudad; en especial, por un puesto de golosinas del cual me acuerdo muy bien. Una señora rechoncha y con muy malos humos era la encargada de preparar los dulces y caramelos más deliciosos y empalagosos que en tu vida podrías haber probado; por desgracia, esa mujer falleció hace ya varios años.

 _Minas Tirith era entonces para mí como mi propio mundo de fantasía. Detrás de cada rincón, de cada puerta, de cada muro, existía una historia familiar o fantástica que yo no conocía; y eso me entusiasmaba._

 _Como yo no empecé mis estudios hasta los dieciséis años (un grave error, pues aquello me trajo varias secuelas a la hora de aprender a leer y escribir), tenía mucho tiempo libre... y muy poca gente con quien compartirlo. No tenía muchos amigos durante gran parte del año; a decir verdad, no tenía prácticamente ninguno. Sin embargo, nunca me sentí realmente solo, pues había desarrollado mi propio sistema de defensa ante mi retiro: una gran y vívida imaginación._

 _Aunque aún no sabía leer, contaba con la preferida de entre mis niñeras personales: Carien, una cuentacuentos profesional. Gracias a las mágicas historietas que me transmitía todas las noches antes de dormir, yo podía imaginarme una gran serie de compañeros de juegos irreales, pero que para mí significaban casi la mitad de mi existencia. Incluso ahora, a mis años, cuando me siento muy solo, me imagino que uno de mis amigos está ahí, a mi lado, apoyándome en situaciones difíciles. Me gusta pensar que un amigo invisible no es del todo ficticio, pues, al fin y al cabo, forma parte de tu mente y de tu vida._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban drásticamente en verano. Durante los meses de julio y agosto, nuestro querido Gimli venía a visitarnos periódicamente; y con él, llegaba su primogénito: Kûllark. Él se parecía demasiado a mí: era también un niño solitario e incluso más vergonzoso, pero él no disfrutaba de su soledad, ni poseía la misma creatividad que yo._

 _Kûllark fue, durante mucho tiempo, mi sombra. Cuando era pequeño eso me divertía, pero cuando fui creciendo comencé a cansarme de su falta de personalidad. Ahora sé que Kûllark nunca se amó a sí mismo: siempre quiso dejar de ser quien era para convertirse en otra persona._

 _A él le gustaba, como a ¨todo buen enano¨, todo lo relacionado con la lucha y la valentía (o, al menos, su concepto de ¨valentía¨, bien distinto al mío). Siempre insistía en que jugáramos a las peleas, y al final acabábamos tirados por el suelo, con la ropa hecha jirones y una gran multitud de heridas abiertas en las piernas y en los brazos, si no en la cabeza. Mi padre decía que si seguíamos así acabaríamos con el cerebro lesionado, y que nos quedaríamos imbéciles de por vida. A mí me aterraba que eso pudiera hacerse realidad; a Kûllark le daba exactamente igual._

 _Algunas veces, íbamos con nuestros padres y con Legolas y su esposa a un pequeño estanque que hay en un claro del bosque de Ithilien: exacto, hija, el mismo al que os llevamos a tu hermana y a ti ahora. Y allí, en esos calurosos días de verano, era cuando entraba en juego el tercer factor del repertorio: Caladhiel. Nuestra Caladhiel; o, mejor dicho, nuestra ¨futura¨ Caladhiel._

 _El primer recuerdo que tengo de ella es de una elfita rubia, con el cabello muy largo y liso, delgada y bajita, con unos enormes y tristes ojos castaños. A mí me parecía bonita, como ya dije antes, pero ni Kûllark ni yo la aguantábamos: era retraída, callada, aburrida,más tímida incluso que nosotros dos juntos. Las pocas veces que sus padres la convencían para que jugase con nosotros, ella acababa poniéndonos de los nervios, debido a sus miradas escandalizadas y a sus palabras cínicas y repelentes cuando nos veía jugar a nuestra manera._

 _-No sé por qué hacéis eso. Parecéis animales._

 _-Mi padre dice que los animales son mil veces más fieros que nosotros - le respondía mi amigo._

 _-Los animales luchan y las personas piensan._

 _-Si no te gusta, no mires - acababa siempre espetándole Kûllark._

 _Recuero que, un día en el que habíamos sido especialmente brutos, Kûllark acabó más dañado de lo normal, y no tuvo más remedio que volver medio llorando a su madre para pedirle que le curara las heridas. Yo me sentía un poco culpable por haberme pasado tanto con él, y decidí acercarme al estanque para lavarme yo con agua las mías propias. Esa fue la primera vez que su suave voz se dirigió específicamente a mí._

 _-No tienes por qué hacerlo - escuché cómo alguien hablaba a mis espaldas._

 _Alarmado, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con aquella elfita de larga cabellera dorada._

 _-¿Qué? - le pregunté, confundido._

 _-Seguirle el juego. Sé que a ti no te gusta._

 _-No te metas. No te he pedido opinión - le espeté, rodeándola por su costado derecho._

 _Al día siguiente, Kûllark y yo volvimos a luchar; pero esa vez no fue como el resto de días. Mi amigo había sentido tal vergüenza el día anterior que esa tarde estaba decidido a buscar una cruel revancha contra mí._

 _Para el atardecer, la pelea ya había acabado. Secuelas personales: varias hendeduras en ambas piernas, un moratón muy feo a la altura de las costillas y una brecha abierta a lo largo de mi mejilla derecha. Sin embargo, al parecer mi amigo no había tenido suficiente, y se marchó de aquel lugar sin dirigirme siquiera la palabra._

 _La mejilla me dolía a rabiar, por lo que me dispuse a volver a echarme agua sobre ella para, al menos, desinfectar la herida un poco, como me había enseñado mi padre. Sin embargo, una sombra me sorprendió de nuevo a mis espaldas, como me había ocurrido el día anterior._

 _-Será mejor que te la limpies bien. Déjame ayudarte._

 _Antes de que pudiera incluso protestar, una mano agarró con suavidad mi hombro, obligándome a darme la vuelta._

 _Caladhiel llevaba consigo un blanco pañuelo de tela, el cual empapó con agua del estanque para después frotarlo sobre mi mejilla herida. No supe por qué, pero toda la vergüenza personal que sentía se esfumó al mirarla a los ojos._

 _-Ya está. Mucho mejor. Pero creo que no te librarás de una regañina -me sonrió ella, una vez hubo acabado su labor._

 _Yo le devolví el gesto, inconscientemente._

 _Desde aquel día, dejé de detestarla tanto._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 _A partir de ese día, fui comenzando a mirar con otros ojos a la peculiar hija de Legolas. Claramente, yo no quería que mi fiel amigo se enterase de que me juntaba con una niña, por lo que seguía jugando y luchando con él, y, cuando el sol se ponía y nuestros padres nos llamaban, yo me quedaba un poco atrás y me acercaba sigilosamente a su lado._

 _Para ser honestos, los primeros días simplemente me limitaba a seguirla y mirarla un poco por detrás, entre los árboles. Como ya dije antes, no tenía más amigos que Kûllark, y jamás había tenido trato con una niña. La única imagen que se me venía a la mente al pensar en una mujer era la de mi madre, o la de cualquiera de las demás esposas y madres que yo conociera. Caladhiel me llamaba mucho la atención, pues su actitud cínica y algo borde no se parecía en nada a las ideas que mi mente proyectaba de esos seres del sexo opuesto complacientes y protectores. También me llamaba mucho la atención su largo cabello rubio, que le caía por debajo de los hombros y que casi hacía más bulto que ella misma._

 _Después de varias semanas y tras una serie de vacilaciones, una buena tarde cogí aire desde la altura del estómago, y saqué valor para acercarme a ella y tocarle la mano._

 _-¡Ay! - se quejó, pegando un saltito contra el suelo. -Qué susto me has dado._

 _Yo me puse muy, muy rojo. Era un chiquillo vergonzoso, retraído; pero lo más gracioso del asunto era que ella lo era más todavía. Ambos pasamos unos segundos en completo silencio, mirando hacia el suelo, muertos del bochorno, hasta que yo me decidí a hablar:_

 _-Gracias por haberme ayudado la última vez con la herida._

 _Ella me dirigió una sonrisa a modo de respuesta. La sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto._

 _Los días pasaron lentos aquel verano, más lentos que ningún otro. Kûllark y yo nos entreteníamos tardes enteras bañándonos en el lago, peleándonos entre nosotros, revolviéndonos contra la hierba seca de la estación. Calhadiel nos miraba desde lo lejos, simulando que leía un libro al pie de un árbol._

 _-¿Qué mira esa tanto? - preguntaba mi amigo, molesto._

 _Yo me encogía de hombros en señal de respuesta._

 _Cuando Kûllark se despedía de mí para volver con su madre, yo me quedaba sentado a orillas del lado. Caladhiel se acercaba entonces a mi lado, tímidamente y con el libro en las manos._

 _Si cierro los ojos aún puedo ver la imagen de aquella pequeña niña descalza de ojos tímidos frente a mí, con el sol detrás recortando su menuda figurita. Si hubiera sido un poco más mayor por aquel entonces, hubiera apreciado de manera distinta aquella tierna imagen. Entonces solamente me producía más y más curiosidad._

 _Ella solía sentarse a mi lado, empapando sus pies en el agua del lago, y juntos hablábamos de temas sin importancia alguna. Éramos niños muy pequeños aún._

 _A veces ella me enseñaba sus libros. Fue ella la que me enseñó a apreciar la lectura, aunque yo aún no me sabía ni el abecedario. Tal era la pasión y la magia con que me narraba las aventuras que encontraba entre esas páginas, que yo ni siquiera podía sentir envidia por ella; solamente admiración y simpatía. Aquella niña cada vez me gustaba más._

 _Cuando ganamos más confianza, llegamos a practicar otras actividades juntos, como la trepa a los árboles o la natación en el lago. Ni siquiera nos quitábamos las ropas (pues nuestros padres nos habían enseñado a no desnudarnos delante de personas de distinto sexo). Volvíamos tarde con nuestros padres, que se afanaban en buscarnos por uno y otro lado._

 _Un buen día, como no podía ser de otra manera, nos pillaron. Ambos estábamos entretenidos en salpicarnos el uno al otro con los pies, riendo divertidamente. Mis progenitores, los de Caladhiel y los de Kûllark (él mismo incluido) nos miraron boquiabiertos. Jamás hubieran llegado a pensar que podríamos llevarnos tan bien. Era muy raro ver a dos niños de tan corta edad y de distinto género jugar entre sí como su nada; más, tratándose de nosotros dos._

 _Legolas fue el primero en cambiar la expresión. Dejó escapar una sonora carcajada como nunca después ha vuelto a soltar. Mi madre, Arwen, contuvo una pequeña risita, tapándose la boca con la parte superior de sus dedos. Mi padre parecía no caber dentro de su asombro; Niêmbelleth estaba blanca como la cera; y Gimli me miraba con una cara de desaprobación que nunca le había visto. Yo, claramente, no entendía lo que pasaba._

 _-Anda, vámonos - murmuró mi padre, cogiéndome fuertemente de la mano. -Ya hablaremos de... esto._

 _¿De qué había que hablar? No lo entendía._

 _Esa misma noche, presencié a mis padres discutir sobre lo que habían visto esa tarde en el claro. Mi padre parecía no estar muy contento sobre la imagen que describían una y otra vez; mi madre, por el contrario, la encontraba muy divertida_.

 _-Son muy niños aún - decía él, enarcando una ceja._

 _-Por eso mismo. ¿No es gracioso?_

 _-No, no es gracioso. Eldarion no entiende aún. Me preocupa que se junte con niñas._

 _-¿Por qué, padre? - le pregunté yo._

 _Él me miró muy fijamente, como si el destino de la Tierra Media entera estuviera sobre mis hombros. -No es conveniente que te juntes con ellas desde tan temprana edad. Debes jugar con niños. Es lo apropiado._

 _-¿Lo... apropiado? ¿Es que es de mala educación?_

 _-No - rió mi madre, a modo de respuesta. -Yo creo que es muy bonito que seas... ¨amigo¨ de Caladhiel._

 _No me gustó el tono en el que pronunció la palabra ¨amigo¨._

 _-Pues a mí no me parece bonito. Ya tendrás tiempo de juntarte con mujeres._

 _Tampoco me gustó el tono de voz de mi padre. Mi primera vena rebelde salió a flor de piel debido a aquella niña. -Ella es mi amiga. Es distinta a otras._

 _Mis dos mayores se me quedaron mirando muy fijamente, como si les acabara de dar una lección vital para la vida. Tal vez se la dí._

_A la tarde siguiente, los tres volvimos al claro de Ithilien. Me sorprendí y me desanimé un poco al comprobar que Caladhiel no estaba._

 _-¿Y la hija de Legolas? - le pregunté a Kullark, inquisitivo._

 _-No lo sé - me respondió él, molesto; - pero creo que la han castigado._

 _-¿Castigado?_

 _-Su madre. No le hizo gracia veros juntos._

 _Yo me metí las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con una mezcla de enfado e impotencia al suelo. - No entiendo por qué todo el mundo se enfada conmigo por juntarme con ella._

 _Para cuando levanté la mirada, mi amigo parecía estar fulminándome con los ojos._

 _-¿¡Tú también?! - le pregunté, sorprendido._

 _-No deberías juntarte con niñas._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Mi padre dice que no es de hombres hechos y derechos. Usó una palabra, pero no me acuerdo cuál._

 _-¡Es mi amiga! - me quejé yo._

 _-¿¡Y yo no!?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Los dos sois mis amigos._

 _-¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho!?_

 _-¡Porque sabía que te ibas a cabrear!_

 _Kûllark alzó los puños en señal de ataque, pero al momento los volvió a bajar. -No tengo ganas, ¿sabes? (...) Da igual._

 _Y se fue._

Es duro, ¿sabes, Ardhoniel? Tener a todo el mundo en tu contra. Yo lo aprendí a una edad muy temprana. Pero es muy valiente seguir adelante con lo que tú crees justo. Ni mi amigo ni mi padre me lograron persuadir para que dejara de juntarme con Caladhiel. Había llegado a apreciarla mucho, aunque ni siquiera lo supiera entonces.

 _Por las tardes, cuando el sol se ponía, ambos nos dedicábamos a reír y jugar. Nos subíamos a los árboles para apreciar las nubes recortadas contra el cielo anaranjado, señalando en ellas figuras imaginarias. Aquello era lo que más me gustaba hacer con ella, pues ambos competíamos por saber quién tenía una imaginación más vívida._

 _A menudo intentaba convencer a Kûllark de que se uniera a nosotros; él se negaba en rotundo, pues no quería ser uno de esos seres que su padre creía poco hombres por juntarse con niñas. Yo lo ignoraba; me gustaba estar a solas con Caladhiel. Sentía que lo nuestro era algo único y secreto que nadie más entendía._

 _El tiempo pasó, a pesar de todo, y el verano se acabó._

 _El otoño llegó, después el invierno, y a la primavera le volvió a seguir el estío._

 _Para entonces, mi pequeña hermanita ya había crecido un poco, aunque a mí me seguía pareciendo igual de aburrida; por otra parte, seguía llevándose la mayor parte de los mimos y carantoñas, por lo que mi imagen de ella tampoco es que hubiera mejorado mucho._

 _Al llegar el calor, mis padres comenzaron a llevarme de nuevo al claro de Ithilien. Como Gimli y su esposa aún no se habían decidido a visitarnos, mi única compañía durante esos días fue Caladhiel._

 _Juntos reanudamos las actividades que habíamos dejado pendientes el verano anterior. Nos divertíamos y estábamos a gusto el uno con el otro. Entonces todo era muy sencillo._

 _Kûllark llegó un poco después. Mi relación con la pequeña elfa se había afianzado tanto que tuve el valor de enfrentarme a él y pedirle que la dejáramos jugar con nosotros. Él se negó en un principio, pero después no tuvo más remedio que aceptar._

 _Caladhiel y él no hablaban mucho en un principio, y las pocas veces que lo hacían era para pelearse. Me exasperaba que Kûllark no pudiera llevarse tan bien con ella como lo hacía yo._

 _-Es que es una niña - me decía._

 _-¿¡Y qué!? - preguntaba yo, cabreado._

 _-Pues eso. Que es una niña._

 _Agraciadamente para mí, con el paso del tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando. Ambos fueron aprendiendo a aguantarse el uno al otro, aunque siempre surgía alguna que otra disputa de por medio. Claramente, yo pasaba mis tiempos a solas con Kûllark, para que Caladhiel no nos mirara con cara asesina cuando nos peleábamos; asimismo, también pasaba mis ratos a solas con ella, para que el otro no me llamara con aquel apelativo que había aprendido de su padre y que hacía referencia a cierto animalillo rojo con lunares negros._

 _Ese verano también pasó, y el año siguiente transcurrió sin ninguna novedad importante. Toda mi vida era tranquila, pacífica, pero a la vez llena de una ilusión ante lo desconocido y de una magia hacia lo conocido que yo jamás he vuelto a sentir (aunque lo he intentado mantener)._

 _Para la vuelta de la estación seca, yo apenas había crecido ni cambiado nada, ni Caladhiel tampoco; Kûllark, sin embargo, ya había estirado mucho durante esos dos últimos años; y también había ido adquiriendo la facultad de ver las cosas de otra manera._

 _Así, por ejemplo, me dí cuenta de que ya no le divertía tanto pelearse conmigo, y que prefería echar unas largas y fatigosas carreras bosque a través, como si quisiera mostrar su resistencia y su velocidad a millares de ojos invisibles. Ese tipo de comportamiento en él me desconcertaba lo más grande._

 _Pero, lo que más me descolocó llegado un buen día, fue el comentario que me soltó, relativo a mi relación con Caladhiel._

 _Yo ya me había ido dando cuenta de que ya no me miraba con los mismos ojos cuando me juntaba con ella. Su desaprobación y su odio reprimido habían ido largándose, dejando paso a una especie de sorna en ellos. A mí me molestaba mucho aquello, sobre todo porque no sabía a que se debía ese tipo de burla divertida._

 _-¿Por qué nos miras así? - le pregunté un día, cansado ya._

 _-¿A quiénes?_

 _-A Caladhiel y a mí._

 _-Ah, por nada..._

 _-¡No te rías! ¿Sigues haciéndole caso a tu padre? ¿Sigues pensando que soy poco hombre por juntarme con ella?_

 _-Yo ya no le hago caso a mi padre - me contestó él, mirándome con una sonrisa. -Le hago más caso a mi madre..._

 _-¿Se puede saber qué dice tu madre? ¿Y por qué le haces tanto caso a todo el mundo en vez de pensar por ti mismo?_

 _A Kûllark le sentó muy mal ese comentario._

 _-Olvídalo - me espetó. -Te dejo con tu novia._

 _Para cuando volví a ser consciente de mí mismo, me dí cuenta de que el sol estaba ya poniéndose y de que llevaba media hora sentado en el mismo lugar en el que él me había dejado._

_Esa noche, cuando mi madre me estaba arropando y deseándome las buenas noches, le formulé la pregunta que llevaba resonando en mi mente toda la tarde._

 _-Mamá, ¿qué es una novia?_

 _Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. -¿Cómo?_

 _-Una novia. ¿Qué es?_

 _-¿Una novia? Bueno... se dice que un varón y una dama son novios cuando están por contraer matrimonio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, cariño?_

 _-Por nada. (...) Madre, yo soy muy pequeño para casarme, ¿verdad?_

 _-Claro que sí, mi vida. Anda, duerme, que creo que te hace falta._

 _Una vez que me hubo besado en la frente y hubo apagado la vela que iluminaba mi alcoba, yo aún seguía sin entender absolutamente nada._

_Los días fueron pasando, y pasando. Aunque yo me juntaba con mis dos amigos con total normalidad, aquel comentario de Kûllark no escapaba de mi mente. ¿Cómo iba yo a tener novia? ¿Cómo iba Caladhiel a ser mi novia, si era mi amiga? ¿Y si lo éramos y no lo sabíamos ninguno de los dos? Si así fuera, ¿cuándo deberíamos casarnos?_

 _-Eldarion, ¡que estás atontado! - me gritó mi amigo, chascando los dedos frente a mis ojos._

 _-¿Qué? (...) Lo siento. Estaba... pensando en otra cosa._

 _-No, si ya._

 _-¡Kûllark! - se escuchó a lo lejos, entre los árboles. El apelado suspiró para sí._

 _-Es mi madre. He de irme. ¡Adiós!_

 _Una vez solos, Caladhiel y yo nos sentamos, como muchas veces hacíamos, frente al lago, metiendo los pies en el agua, generando pequeñas olas en su superficie. Esa tarde, mi amiga tenía uno de sus libros entre sus manos._

 _-¿De qué va? - le pregunté, entusiasmado._

 _-De un niño que quiere ser escritor._

 _-¿Nada más?_

 _-¡Déjame acabar! Es un niño que quiere ser escritor, pero sus padres lo desaniman porque dicen que es una pérdida de tiempo._

 _-¡Qué tontería!_

 _-Y que lo digas. Además, el niño, para demostrarles que se equivocan, decide crear un libro distinto, que, cuando se llega al final, tiene un montón de dibujos preciosos sobre la historia que ha escrito. Los dibujos los hacía un pintor amigo suyo, en el que nadie tampoco confiaba._

 _-¿Y al final?_

 _Ella se encogió de hombros, tristemente. -Los mayores no llegan nunca a ver los dibujos. Comienzan a pasar unas cuantas páginas sin leerlas siquiera y jamás llegan al final._

 _-Pues qué pena. Seguro que si hubieran visto los dibujos, hubieran al menos leído alguna página. Aunque fuera por vergüenza. Los adultos sienten vergüenza muchas veces, y lo detestan. A mis padres les pasa a menudo._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Y a los míos. Sobre todo a mi madre. (...) Yo no quiero ser así de mayor._

 _Volví mi mirada hacia ella, confundido, y la vi mirar hacia Minas Tirith, a lo lejos, con una mirada apenada. Me entristeció mucho verla así._

 _-No quiero dejar el libro antes de leerlo. Quiero llegar a los dibujos._

 _Entonces vi que una pequeña lágrima bajaba rodando por su mejilla, pero ella no hizo nada por evitar que cayera._

 _-Mi padre dice que hay mucho más dentro de mí de lo que los demás jamás querrán ver. (...) No quiero hacerme mayor, ¿sabes? Es un rollo. Pero mi madre dice que tengo que crecer. Que todos debemos hacerlo._

 _La segunda vena rebelde de mi vida salió de mi interior aquella tarde. ¿Por qué debíamos hacer lo que otros nos dijesen?_

 _-No crezcamos. Seamos niños siempre. Juntos._

 _Ella me miró muy sorprendida, inmovilizando los pies en el agua._

 _-Yo siempre veré lo que hay dentro de ti, Cal._

 _Ella me sonrió cariñosamente ante el apodo recibido, y posó su pequeña mano sobre la mía._

 _Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el agua, y yo la vi más bonita de lo que jamás la había visto._

 _Acerqué mis labios a su mejilla, y la besé con delicadeza._

 _Ella se puso muy roja, y se alejó de mí a la nada. Sin embargo, una leve sonrisa brillaba en su boca._

 _-He de irme - me dijo, corriendo a toda prisa del lugar._

 _Nunca en mi corta vida me había sentido tan bien._

_Caladhiel y yo pasamos muchas más tardes solos a partir de entonces. Kûllark había vuelto a su hogar durante un breve período de tiempo, y mi amiga y yo disfrutábamos de nuestro tiempo en solitario. A menudo nos cogíamos de la mano, bien cuando mirábamos al cielo recostados contra las ramas de los árboles, bien cuando paseábamos por el pequeño claro, que entonces nos parecía un mundo. Nuestro mundo._

 _A veces nos quedábamos hasta que anochecía, y veíamos a las luciérnagas aparecer en mitad de la noche e iluminar la oscuridad. A ella le encantaban, y a mí no me importaba llegar tarde al lugar donde me esperaban mis padres para que me echaran una regañina._

 _Muy a menudo me entretenía en coger unas cuantas flores caídas por el suelo, y se las colocaba en el pelo. Ella se echaba sobre la hierba, apoyando la cabeza sobre mis piernas, y me hablaba sonriente mientras yo le acariciaba los dedos de las manos._

 _-¿Crees que soy guapa? - me preguntó una tarde._

 _-No lo sé - le respondí, con total sinceridad. -Creo que eres bonita._

 _-No es lo mismo - me dijo ella, mirándome con tristeza._

 _-No, no es lo mismo. Una niña puede ser guapa. Las flores son bonitas, por ejemplo. Y las estrellas también son bonitas._

 _Ella rió a modo de respuesta, y apoyo una mano sobre la hierba para incorporarse. -Yo sí que creo que seas muy guapo._

 _Sentí en ese momento un rubor encender mis mejillas, y bajé la mirada, muerto de vergüenza._

 _Un momento de silencio nos sobrevino; y, mientras que Caladhiel miraba el cielo ya casi estrellado y yo me entretenía en arrancar la parte superior de las briznas de hierba, una a una, me decidí a decirle algo:_

 _-Me gustaría besarte._

 _Ella me miró totalmente asombrada. -¿Qué?_

 _-Besarte. Es lo que hacen los novios. Se dan besos._

 _Caladhiel bajó la mirada, azorada. -Yo te dejo que me des besos muchas veces._

 _-Sí, en las mejillas. Yo quiero dártelo en la boca._

 _Ahora su mirada se mostraba alarmada. Muy alarmada. -No podemos hacer eso. ¡No estamos casados!_

 _-No pasa nada - respondí yo, encogiéndome de hombros._

 _-No está bien._

 _-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que está bien?_

 _-¡Desde siempre!_

 _-Si no me dejas darte un beso - le respondí yo, cruzándome de brazos, - no seremos más novios._

 _-Pues vale._

 _-Y no volveré a recogerte flores ni a quedarme contigo hasta que anochezca. Ni tampoco te volveré a coger de la mano._

 _Ella me miró con una mezcla de pena, miedo e ira, y, tras unos minutos en silencio, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. -Sólo uno._

 _Yo sonreí para mí mismo, victorioso. Me acerqué a ella con lentitud, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de rozar su boca, un gritito ahogado nos sacó de nuestro ensueño._

 _-¡Caladhiel! - exclamó Niêmbelleth, acercándose rápidamente hacia su hija y asiéndola del brazo. -Pero ¿¡qué haces!?_

 _-¡Eldarion! - exclamó, a la vez, mi padre, corriendo a toda prisa a por mí. -¿Qué estabais...?_

 _A partir de ahí todo fue un tremendo lío. Los cuatro adultos llegaron al claro, separándonos y disculpándose entre ellos sin motivo aparente. Niêmbelleth se llevó a Caladhiel a rastras del lugar, seguidas por Legolas. Mis padres hicieron lo mismo conmigo._

 _Ninguno de los dos volvió a pisar el claro de Ithilien en mucho tiempo. No nos volvimos a ver hasta pasado casi un mes. A mi me entristecía mucho pensar en ella, y me llenaba de ira el no haber conquistado aquel codiciado beso. No era justo: mis padres se besaban cada día, y yo no podía..._

 _Poco a poco, me fui olvidando de Caladhiel. Me dejaron de importar sus manos, su pelo y su sonrisa. No me había quedado más alternativa. Es más, incluso le fui cogiendo algo de rabia. Sentía que por su culpa me habían castigado. Kûllark tenía razón: las niñas no eran más que unas cursis y unas remilgadas lloricas que conseguían todo lo que querían._

 _Mi amigo regresó con sus padres al mes siguiente, en agosto. Y los tres volvimos a juntarnos en el claro una vez más. Mi castigo estaba levantado._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas dejaron de ser como antes. No quería estar con Caladhiel, ni solo ni acompañado. Incluso Kûllark se llevaba mejor con ella que yo. Para ganarme su favor, intentaba convencer a mi amigo de que volviéramos a nuestras anteriores luchas, para que ella se mantuviera al margen. Pero Caladhiel era demasiado lista._

 _Y así, una tarde, cuando Kûllark ya se había ido, se acercó a mí por detrás, agarrándome de la manga de la camisa. Me miró apenada, pero eso ya no me conmovió._

 _-Se ha acabado, ¿verdad? - me preguntó._

 _Yo le dirigí una mirada escudriñadora de arriba a abajo. -Sí. Todo se ha acabado. No quiero que volvamos a ser amigos._

 _Ella asintió con pesar, y se alejó de allí, con los ojos rojos._

Naturalmente, nuestra amistad resurgió después de un tiempo; pero aquellos inocentes días quedaron en el olvido; o, al menos, en el mío. Una nueva etapa de mi vida comenzó a partir de ese altercado; de _nuestra_ vida, la de los tres.

Y, ahora, a mis maduros años, siento mis ojos empañarse ante la belleza de aquel breve noviazgo de verano; de aquella amistad pura y verdadera que quedó sepultada bajo tierra para volver a salir.

Pero toda nueva planta surge de un abono antiguo; y nada de lo que nos ha sucedido llega a olvidarse jamás del todo. Todo nos condiciona, del pasado en adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 _-Oye... ¿tú estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres hacer?_

 _Eldarion se volvió con una mirada entre escéptica e irritada hacia su amiga. -¿Por qué no debería estar seguro?_

 _-No sé - se encogió de hombros Kiaram. -Tú me dirás..._

 _El joven príncipe de Gondor, que contaba ya con cuarenta y tres años (prácticamente, dieciséis humanos), dejó con un suspiro de exasperación las flores que había cortado esa misma mañana sobre el escritorio de su alcoba. -Mira, llevas toda la mañana dándome la tabarra. No pienso hacerte caso. Sé que le va a hacer ilusión, y eso me basta._

 _-Eldarion, si ilusión le va a hacer... - continuó, con cuidado, Kiaram. -De eso no hay duda. Pero..._

 _-Pero nada. Ya te he dicho que quiero tener un detalle bonito con ella. Últimamente he estado muy liado con mi padre y con los asuntos del reino, y sabes que para el último aniversario de su concepción no le regalé nada..._

 _-Ya, pero Eldarion, precisamente esto..._

 _El muchacho rodó los ojos hacia las azucenas que descansaban sobre el mueble._

 _Ese día, se celebraba en la ciudadela de Minas Tirith el ¨Meledith Sére¨, una tradición hasta hacía poco tiempo olvidada. En aquella fecha señalada, los jóvenes mozos de la urbe le entregaban a las muchachas casaderas dos obsequios: un ramo de flores frescas, y un regalo acorde con los gustos de la agraciada. ¨Cómo no¨, llevaba pensando Eldarion toda la mañana, aquel bonito gesto había ido cobrando fuerza y forma, hasta el punto de sobreentenderse que aquellos mancebos solamente obsequiaban a sus amadas; en realidad, aquella era una buena oportunidad que aprovechaban muchos vergonzudos para declarárseles a las chicas que ocupaban sus pensamientos._

 _-Kiaram, piensa un poco en vez de dejarte guiar por lo que hace todo el mundo. Cal es mi amiga, así como la tuya. Hemos pasado unos tiempos un tanto difíciles... y quiero tener un gesto con ella. Le gustará._

 _-¿Y no te preocupa lo que vaya a pensar?_

 _-¿Quién? - preguntó él, distraído, mientras se sentaba sobre la silla para terminar de envolver el otro regalo._

 _-¡Caladhiel! - exclamó la otra._

 _Eldarion sonrió para sí mismo, aún mirando hacia abajo. -Ella pensará lo mismo que yo._

 _¨Bueno, esto ya está¨ - anunció, levantándose de su asiento._

 _-¿Qué es? - preguntó la otra, que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados desde la cama._

 _-Un vestido. Lo he mandado coser para ella._

 _Como respuesta, la mirada de su amiga sobrepasó lo receloso._

 _-¡Oh, venga ya! No pasa nada._

 _-¿Cómo sabes sus medidas?_

 _-Yo... - Eldarion no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante esa pregunta. -Las he supuesto. No es muy difícil, tampoco._

 _-Ya. ¿Y por qué le has cortado azucenas?_

 _-Son del claro de Ithilien. ¿Algún problema con eso también?_

 _-Ninguno, ninguno - respondió la otra, elevando las manos en el aire. -Bueno, vamos, o llegaremos tarde. ¿Dónde has quedado con ella?_

 _-En el palomar._

 _-¿No quieres miradas indiscretas?_

 _-Lo cierto es que no. Bastantes cotilleos tengo ya a mis espaldas. ¿Podemos bajar, por favor?_

 _Ambos, humano y enana, descendieron las escaleras del palacete de la Familia Real. Eldarion agradeció a los cielos que su familia no estuviera en ese momento a su vista. No aguantaba las miradas que ponían sus hermanas cada vez que subía con alguna de sus amigas a la habitación (no hay qué decir de cuando subía con las dos)._

 _Ambos compañeros abandonaron rápidamente el patio superior de la ciudad blanca, y se dispusieron a descender por las calles de la mismas_.

 _En todos los niveles de la capital había colocadas guirnaldas y aureolas de vivos colores; los suelos estaban cubiertos con flores blancas y rojas, y la música armonizaba el ambiente vívido y festivo. Ya miraras a izquierda o a derecha, en cualquier espacio o en cualquier rincón, había parejas de féminas y varones abrazándose y felicitándose; muchos de ellos estaban arrodillados sobre el suelo, con las flores y los regalos empaquetados en una mano, y el rostro o pálido, o rojo. Por el otro lado, varias de las jovencitas parecían estar al borde de un síncope. Eldarion se preguntó para sí cuántos de esos recién novios se conocerían de antemano, y cuáles serían mejores amigos. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente._

 _Como ya se esperaba de antemano, muchas personas fueron volviendo la cabeza a su paso; su Príncipe, con un ramo de azucenas mal escondido y un paquete entre sus manos... ¿Acaso había una nueva doncella que ocupara sus pensamientos? Y, de ser así, ¿quién sería? ¿Un ángel que hubiera sabido arrebatar las penas de ese débil corazón partido, o una lagarta que fuera a aprovecharse de su relativamente reciente desgracia? ¿Deberían amarla, o despacharla?_

 _-Mira - le señaló Kiaram a su amigo, dándole un codazo y despistándolo del todo. -Los sastres y las modistas están en las puertas._

 _Eldarion se dio cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Señores y señoras que tenían alfileres y medidores enganchados a sus ropas echaban una ojeada general al romántico ambiente que se apreciaba en las calles._

 _-No es nada nuevo - se encogió él de hombros. -Cada uno sobrevive de lo que tiene._

 _-De aquí a unos meses decenas de nuevas bodas se habrán celebrado. Es lo mismo todos los años._

 _El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Un poco calle abajo, estaba el local preferido por muchas mujeres de avanzada edad de la ciudad: el taller en el que se fabricaban ropas, cunas y demás prácticos de neonatos. Eldarion sonrió para sí._

 _-Estos de aquí también tienen que estar frotándose las manos._

 _-¿Por qué? - preguntó Kiaram, mirándolo de reojo._

 _-Porque de aquí a algunos meses también habrá una oleada de recién nacidos._

 _La enana le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo a su amigo, que no podía parar de reír ante su broma_.

 _-Ni que fuera mentira - se excusó._

 _-Ya. (...) Y tú, ¿te casarás de aquí a unos meses?_

 _-Sabes que no - respondió él, poniéndose muy serio de repente. -Ya he aprendido que soy muy joven para ello._

 _-¿Y qué me dices de la oleada de recién nacidos? - cuestionó Kiaram, con picardía. -¿También te apuntarás a ello?_

 _-También soy muy joven para eso, me temo - medio sonrió el otro, entreviendo el sentido oculto de la provocativa._

 _Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos en silencio antes de que hubiera terminado de entender la broma de su amiga._

 _-¡Kiaram! - gritó, empujándola con fuerza por la espalda. -¡Para ya con el tema!_

 _-¡Ay, qué gracioso! - rió la otra, sujetándose la barriga._

 _-No tiene gracia. Y déjalo ya, haz el favor._

 _-No te enfades. Puedo hacerte un favor y todo. (...) Eldarion, espera. ¡Espera! Por favor, lo siento. Me he pasado. Te prometo que lo has malinterpretado._

 _-No lo creo - se giró el otro, con cara de malas pulgas._

 _-Venga, ¡no te pongas así! Ya sé que eso no podría ser de ninguna de las maneras. (...) Puedo hacerte un favor, viniendo al tema. De veras._

 _-¿Cuál? - preguntó él, con los ojos semicerrados._

 _-Puedo ir a mi familia a decirle que vaya a cenar con la tuya._

 _-¿Para qué?_

 _-Para dejaros la casa sola a Cala y a ti esta noche._

 _Eldarion no perdió un solo segundo en darse la media vuelta y seguir bajando a toda prisa por la calle; por detrás, las risotadas de Kiaram podrían despertar a un muerto._

 _-Imbécil- pensó el joven para sí, apretando fuertemente las flores entre sus manos. -Inmadura, estúpida..._

 _El joven continuó descendiendo, ignorando los gritos a sus espaldas, hasta llegar al palomar techado en el que había quedado con su amiga. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí._

 _-¨Tarde, como siempre¨ - pensó para sí; malhumorado. Él, que adoraba la exactitud ante todo... Le costó un poco darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba medio sonriendo._

 _-¡Ay, gracias por esperar! - se quejó la enana, una vez hubo llegado a donde estaba él._

 _-Cállate. No deberías haber venido. Ni siquiera te hemos invitado - en el último momento, Eldarion se arrepintió de haber sonado tan borde._

 _-¿Qué hablas? ¡Yo esto no me lo pierdo ni loca! - exclamó la otra, ignorando por completo el comentario de su amigo. Eldarion rodó los ojos para sí._

 _-¿Aún no ha llegado?_

 _-No. No es nada fuera de lo normal._

 _-Bien, pues a esperar. Así podrás practicar tu discurso._

 _-Kiaram, por última vez, para._

 _-¡Hablo en serio! No irás a darle los obsequios así como si nada, ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Qué quieres? ¿Que monte un ritual? ¡Le diré lo que vea necesario!_

 _-Qué poco romántico._

 _-¡Para ya, maldición!_

 _-¿No se supone que hoy se marchaba con su familia a Eryn Lasgalen, ahora que lo pienso?_

 _-Sí... pero me dijo que tenía tiempo de venir._

 _-Y claramente no sabe por qué la has llamado._

 _-No. Es una sorpresa._

 _-Ajá._

 _-No lo digas._

 _-¡Aún no he abierto la boca!_

 _-¡Aún!_

 _-¿Ya os estáis peleando? - preguntó una indiscreta voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos individuos._

 _Eldarion y Kiaram se giraron para ver a su amiga. Caladhiel estaba ya preparada para marchar de viaje con los suyos, y llevaba puesta una camisa azulada arremetida en unas polainas color marrón: la ropa más cómoda posible._

 _Eldarion fue a responder algo borde contra la enana, pero, no supo por qué, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta._

 _-Ha empezado él - se excusó Kiaram en su lugar._

 _-¡No es cierto! Pesada._

 _-Eldarion, ¿qué querías? Tengo prisa. Mis padres me esperan._

 _-Pues has llegado tarde - le respondió el otro, alzando una ceja._

 _La elfa sonrió levemente y levantó las manos, encogiéndose de hombros. -Lo siento. Culpa mía. Bueno, ¿qué es eso que me querías decir que me insististe tanto ayer? Me ha costado una pelea con mi madre._

 _Eldarion rodó un mínimo los ojos hacia su derecha; lo justo y necesario para ver a Kiaram al borde de otro ataque de risa._

 _-Kiaram, ¿podrías dejarnos?_

 _-Conque... ella tenía tiempo para venir._

 _-Kiaram, ahora. Por favor._

 _Por suerte, la aludida obedeció al instante, y se dio media vuelta para salir del palomar. Sin embargo, en el último momento, se volvió a girar hacia los otros dos, antes de abrir la boca por última vez:_

 _-Insisto, mi casa va a estar libre._

 _-¡KIARAM!_

 _La enana desapareció tras el marco sin puerta con una risotada._

 _-Y... ¿se puede saber qué le pasa a esta? - preguntó Caladhiel, cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Nada, que nació así. Déjala._

 _Eldarion devolvió su mirada hacia su amiga. El cabello rubio le caía por sus hombros y sus brazos, totalmente suelto. Sus grandes ojos lo miraban con esa mezcla cínica y escéptica que tanto le podrían sacar a uno de sus casillas, pero que a él le encantaban, pues sabía ver la luz y la ternura que escondían detrás. Como le había prometido una vez hacía mucho tiempo, nunca había dejado de ver lo que había dentro de ella._

 _-Eldarion, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó ella, chasqueando sus dedos frente a sus ojos. -Normalmente la ennortada soy yo._

 _-¿Qué? Perdón, sí. Es que estoy un poco raro hoy._

 _Caladhiel le sonrió con dulzura, y su corazón se enterneció. La adoraba tanto..._

 _-Bueno, quería darte algo._

 _-¿A mí?_

 _-Sí, a ti. Bueno, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas... hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos... todos. En especial yo, y eso ha repercutido en mi relación contigo. Y... bueno... yo..._

 _-¿Tú...?_

 _-Quería pedirte perdón, por todo. Me he comportado como un verdadero imbécil contigo. Lo siento._

 _Caladhiel lo miró con una expresión confundida y algo emotiva, mientras que su amigo no podía menos que sentirse confundido. Realmente, aquello no lo tenía planeado..._

 _-Eldarion, ya ha pasado todo. Vuelves a ser el mismo de antes, y con eso me basta. Yo también he sido un poco imbécil contigo en más de una ocasión._

 _-No... de veras. Ni siquiera te hice ningún regalo por tu último aniversario. Estaba muy liado._

 _-Ah... bueno, no pasa nada. Sé que últimamente no tienes mucho tiempo libre._

 _-Quería darte algo. Hoy._

 _-¿Hoy? - preguntó la otra, extrañada ante la cortante respuesta de su fiel compañero._

 _-Sí. Hoy. Yo... no pienses mal... sólo quería... bueno, quería..._

 _-Eldarion, ¿qué escondes?_

 _-Yo... - maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía parar de hiperventilar? -¨Dáselo de una vez¨._

 _El Príncipe alargó sus brazos, y, con los ojos cerrados, puso sus dos obsequios a la vista de su amiga._

 _Al principio, no pasó anda. Caladhiel se limitó a mirar el ramo de azucenas y el paquete, uno y después otro, con una expresión de total incredulidad._

 _-¨No tendría que haberlo hecho...¨ - se lamentó Eldarion, sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían al rostro. -Bueno, mira... entiendo que no los quieras. Son solamente... "eran" solamente... pero comprendo que no te gusten. Lamento que..._

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, unos brazos habían rodeado su cuello con fuerza y rapidez. Eldarion se quedó completamente pasmado al ver cómo su amiga se apegaba con ese fervor a su cuerpo, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su clavícula._

 _-Muchas gracias - le sonrió ella, besándole levemente el pecho.-Infinitas gracias. Eldarion, no sabes la ilusión que me hace esto._

 _-Yo... bueno, me lo podía imaginar._

 _Caladhiel se soltó de su agarre, y tomó entre sus manos el ramo de azucenas, acercándoselo al rostro para olerlas. -Son del claro, ¿verdad?_

 _-Por supuesto. ¿De dónde si no?_

 _La elfa rió en respuesta, apegándose las flores al pecho. -Muchas gracias, de veras. (...) ¿Y ese paquete?_

 _-Ah, bueno, este es el otro regalo... toma. Espero que te guste._

 _Caladhiel tomó el bulto entre sus manos, y, sentándose sobre las escalerillas de palomar, se dispuso a abrirlo. Eldarion, una vez se hubo recuperado un poco de la sorpresa, se sentó a su lado._

 _-Es... es... es un vestido._

 _-Sí - sonrió él, orgulloso. -¿Te gusta?_

 _-Es... muy bonito. Pero...¿de dónde lo has sacado?_

 _-Oh, bueno... - se las dio el muchacho, acercándose lentamente a su oído. -Adivínalo._

 _La elfa lo miró con los ojos como platos. -¿No lo habrás encargado en palacio?_

 _-Al mejor sastre de mi madre, sí._

 _-¡Eldarion! ¿Cuánto te ha costado?_

 _-No digas tonterías. Soy el hijo del Rey._

 _-No digo tonterías - lo miró ella, fulminándolo con la mirada. -Sé que el sastre de la reina no habría hecho un vestido para cualquier muchacha de otro rango sin pedir nada a cambio._

 _-Cal, déjalo. Ya te he dicho que no me ha costado nada. -En verdad, había tenido que gastarse una buena parte de sus ahorros para poder sobornar al narcisista del sastre; pero no pensaba admitirlo. -Venga, míralo, aunque sea por encima._

 _La joven se levantó de su asiento, y abrió la prenda del todo, extendiéndola a lo largo de su cuerpo. -Me quedará perfecto. Y es precioso. Pero... ¿cómo sabías mis medidas?_

 _-Las he... supuesto - respondió el otro, molesto ya por la preguntita. -El sastre tiene una sobrina de nuestra edad, más o menos. Le dije que podría fijarse en ella. Tiene un cuerpo parecido al tuyo._

 _-¿Y... cómo sabes eso de la joven?_

 _-No lo sé. Dejad ya los comentarios, por favor. Es una muchacha delgada y no muy alta, como tú. Con eso basta._

 _Eldarion no se dio cuenta del leve suspiro de alivio que los labios de la joven dejaron escapar._

 _-Bueno, ¿te gusta? No me lo has dicho._

 _-Me encanta, Eldarion - sonrió ella, acercándose a él de nuevo para volver a abrazarlo. -Eres estupendo. Muchas gracias por todo._

 _-No has de dármelas - le devolvió, esa vez sí, el gesto él._

 _Ambos pasaron unos breves segundos en completo silencio, abrazados el uno al otro. Eldarion aspiró con gusto el aroma a flores que desprendía el cabello de la elfa. Sus brazos rodeaban su estrecha cintura, mientras que sus manos masajeaban su espalda a través de la sedosa camisa. Nunca había parado a pensar en lo a gusto que estaba con ella._

 _-Bueno, he de irme - anunció Caladhiel, separándose con lentitud de él. -Muchas gracias, de nuevo._

 _Eldarion le sonrió con amplitud. Sus rostros estaban muy próximos el uno al otro; tal vez, demasiado. Por primera vez en su vida, el adolescente se centró en los labios de su inseparable amiga, tan rojizos y tan carnosos. Incluso podía sentir su aliento sobre su barbilla._

 _-Sí, será mejor. Yo también tengo prisa._

 _Caladhiel se separó de él, y Eldarion pudo respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Las hormonas lo iban a acabar matando a ese ritmo..._

 _-Bueno, vuelvo antes de que mi madre me deje cautiva en casa para siempre._

 _-No querremos que eso ocurra. Que tengas buen viaje, Cal._

 _Ella le sonrió una última vez, y se acercó a él para besar con una increíble suavidad su mejilla._

 _Para cuando hubo desaparecido calle abajo, Eldarion seguía mirando con incredulidad el lugar en el que había estado su amiga._

 _-Bueno... - escuchó una irritante voz detrás suya, - podría haber sido peor._

 _Eldarion se giró sobre sí mismo con pesadez, y le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Kiaram._

 _-Déjalo - le espetó, saliendo del palomar y subiendo calle arriba, de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba de muy mal humor de repente._

 _-No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?_

 _El joven miró de nuevo con furia a su amiga, que se había posicionado a su lado sin hacer el menor ruido; sin embargo, la sonrisa que esta portaba en su rostro no era burlesca, sino que mostraba algo similar al cariño._

 _-¿De qué no me doy cuenta?_

 _-De cómo te mira._

 _Eldarion dejó de andar al acto. Le costó un poco asimilar aquella información._

 _-No... no sé a qué te refieres._

 _-Claro que lo sabes. Podría atravesarte con la mirada._

 _-Caladhiel podría atravesar a cualquiera con la mirada. - Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. -Quiero decir... ya la conoces. Sabes como es. Cal es especial. Es distinta._

 _-¿Tú también eres especial?_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque tú la miras de la misma manera._


End file.
